


Dinner With Dyson

by SamuelJames



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex is nervous about having dinner with his boyfriend's dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner With Dyson

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Dinner With Dyson_   
>  _Pairing: Mark/Vex_   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: Vex is nervous about having dinner with his boyfriend's dad._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Vex squeezes Mark's hand and Mark flashes a grin at him.

"It'll be okay, Vex. We had a good talk. Dad won't hurt you."

"Your naivete is cute. Dyson is super protective. I fully expect the hurt my son and I'll tear you apart speech."

"Well you won't," Mark says, "hurt me."

"No chance. Though if you're offering, wouldn't mind being hurt on occasion."

The kid actually blushes making Vex feel all warm and fuzzy and other things the dark aren't supposed to want. So far Mark's been firm about not choosing sides. Maybe he can straddle that line too, he's been kind of doing that for a while. It's probably the only reason Dyson extended this invitation.

Mark takes Vex's other hand, pulling him in close. "I like what we have but I'd be willing to learn."

God, he's a lucky bloke. 

"Thank you. So, ready to face the big bad wolf?"

Mark nods and kisses him. He hooks his leg round Vex's toppling them onto the bed.

"Nice thought, love, but best not be late."

"I know."

Mark grabs their coats while Vex takes deep breaths. He can get through dinner if he gets to be with Mark.


End file.
